Rythm of The Rain
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: SM/WK My first songfic and is also just a teaser. It's just when Usagi found out that HE had used her for his own game. If you want to know who he is then read to find out. OMG! IT'S UPDATED!
1. Rythm of The Rain

Ohayo minna-san! I waz bored and couldn't think of anything to write for my other fics, so I'm just sitting at my computer and writing some stuff I don know. This is a SailorMoon/ Weiss Kreuz crossover. I think this'll just be a teaser. Also this'll be a songfic. If you like the lyrics for the song, then I would recommend you download it on the internet. Audiogalaxy is the best one to find it! Okie, the title of the song is called Rythm of The Rain and sung by Trish Thuy Trang. She's a viet singer who sings english songs. If you have the same taste in music as I do (which I doubt since I have a very bad taste in music) then you would love the song and I would recommend you download some other songs of hers. Also bare with me that I don't know a single thing about Weiss Kreuzz!!! So most of the things aren't probably true. I only know a little bit of info bout it from reading fanfics. Slightly AU.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
Listen to the rythm of the falling rain,  
Telling me just what a fool I've been.  
I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain,  
And let me be alone again.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Ths soft dripping of the rain was the only sound she can hear. Tears slowly drifting from her sapphire blue eyes. She felt stupid and betrayed. She knew that he was a charmer when it came to women, but she let herself fall for him. She knew many women had fell for him and after one night in his bed, he would abandon them and look for fresh new victims. Sure she wasn't dumb enough to go in bed with him, but she fell in love with him. For that she felt even stupider. She still remebered the first time they met.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
The only boy I ever loved has gone away,  
Looking for a brand new start.  
But little does he know that when he left that day,  
Along with him he took my heart.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
*`*`*`*` Flashback *`*`*`*`  
  
She was there for a job interview. She really needed the money, so she can support her and Chibi Chibi. As she entered the main hall of the building she saw the secretary sitting at the desk and two men standing in front of a large door. One with silver hair. Which at first glance made her feel goosebumps all over her body. His has many many scars all over his face and that simply frightened her. The other was a man with red hair. He had a yellow banadanna around his hair with a sunglass propped on top. He gave her a smirk, which made her blush slightly. She walked over to the secretary at the desk.  
"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi and I'm here for the job interview," she stated softly. The secretary looked up and smiled kindly at her, which Usagi smiled back warmly.  
"Hai, you may go and take a seat. He'll be with you shortly."  
"Arigatou," Usagi went over and took a seat on the empty chair. She couldn't help but have a feeling that someone was watching her. She started to look down at her hands, which were on her lap and fiddled around with it. After fifteen minutes of waiting, she started to get restless.   
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Rain please tell me now does that seem fair.  
For him to steal my heart away when he don't care.  
I can't love another when my heart's somewhere faraway.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
She wasn't the type to be stayed seated for too long and her bottom was getting restless. Finally what seemed like eternity the secretary announced that he will be seeing her now. She passed the two men at the door. The one with silver hair stare at her with a freaky look in his eyes. Which made her edge over to the other man. She accidently bumped into him.  
"Gomen nasai," she said and gave a slight bow. The man only smirked.  
"No problem Tenshi," She blushed at his remark and hurried to get this damn interview thing done. The room was big. No scratch that. Huge was more like it. The office was much bigger than her apartment.   
"You may sit down," came a deep voice. She jumped at the sound and saw at the big brown desk a man was seated. 'This must be the boss. Better make a good impression of yourself Usagi.' She told herself.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Listen to the rythm of the falling rain,  
Telling me just what a fool I've been.  
I wish that it would go and let my cry in vain,  
And let me be alone again.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
The ineterview went rather well. She was hired to be a secretary for him. What was his name again? Oh yeah Takatori Reijei. (Is it? I forgot. I remembered it was something Reijei. ) Exiting the room, a smile was plastered on her face. The man with the red hair wasn't standing out the door. Only the other one that scared the pants out of her. He was still giving her that freaky look, which made her move away from him. The secretary seems to be fine about the man. Like he does it everyday. 'How can these people stand him?'   
Exiting the building, she felt happy, with this job, she can pay the rent and food. The sun was shining especially bright that day, as if feeling how cheerful she was. Glancing down at her watch, it showed 2:38. Still time left before picking Chibi Chibi up from preschool. She decided to take a stroll into the park. Finding an empty bench, she sat there closing her eyes as the warmness of the sun shone her her delicate feature.   
"May I sit there Tenshi?" She abruptly opened her eyes and saw that same red head in the office. She nodded her head and scooted a little over to the right so he could sit on the left.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
The only boy I cared about has gone away,  
Looking for a brand new start.  
But little does he know the when he left that day,  
Along with him he took my heart.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"What are you doing out here on a beautiful day like this Tenshi?" he asked her. She blushed at him calling her tenshi again.  
"No reason," she murmered. Holding out her hand, "Tsukino Usagi. What's yours?"   
"Schuldig is what everyone calls me." Taking her hand he raised it to his lip and kissed it gently. She gasped a little and pulled her hand away.  
"G-gomen, demo I have to go!" With that she stood up and left him there smirking at her.  
  
*`*`*`*` End of Flashback *`*`*`*`   
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Rain won't you tell him that I love him so.  
And please ask the sun to set his heart aglow,  
Rain in his heart and let th elove we know start to grow.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
She smiled a little remembering their first meeting. After she started to work there at the office, he kept on giving her smirks and calling her 'tenshi'. Of course these things really flattered her, but she also saw him a couple of nights holding a women and kissing the daylights out od them. She almost felt tears coming down her eyes. He was a master when it comes to charming women with his sweet talks and looks. She remembered him giving her flowers and always trying to get close to her. She rejected every single one of them. She remembered the day when she finally gave in to him and loved him. She felt stupid remembering that day and then again, she also felt happy.  
  
*`*`*`*`Flashback *`*`*`*`  
She left the building with yet again another bouquet of roses. This was the first time he gave her roses. Usually he would give her other typr of organic flowers, but he had never given her roses before. Feeling that it would be such a waste to throw it out, she decided to bring it home. As she stepped out, the sky started to roar and rain started to pour. Feeling trapped, she stood at the entrance waiting for the shower to stop.   
"Need a hand Tenshi? I'll be gladly to help any way I can," a voice said to her seductively. Turning around, she saw Schuldich with an umbrella smirking. "Ne Tenshi? I see you finally like the lower I gave you. Would you like me to walk you home Tenshi?" Feeling no other choice, Usagi noddd slowly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her into the pouring street. Feeling how close she is to him, sh estarted to move away.  
"Arigatou Schuldich," she said plainly to him. He gave her a look.  
"What? No thank you kisses? At least you can give me that, ne Tenshi?" He said into her ear. Feeling his warm breath she shivered slightly.  
"Nani?" She said. Before she could do anything she felt his lip against hers. He had ropped the umbrella and was holding her by her slim waist. She stood there paralyzed. Shocked at what he's doing. Pretty soon, she found herself responding to his kiss. Her hands slowly dropped the roses and slowly snaked its way around his neck, pulling him closer. Schuldich inwardly smiked at her action. Though he had to admit that she definitely has the softest lip he had ever kissed. After a few moments, he pulled away. Smirking at her reaction. Rain was still pouring heavily on the two. Usagi snapping out of her dazed, took a few step back. Schuldich stood there smirking at her as usual.  
"You're welcome Tenshi," he said to her. She felt her cheeks burned and also felt cold. She letted out a sneeze. Making her odangos bounce. Now she felt cold from being completely soaked from head to toe. She started to shiver slightly. Wrapping her arms around herself. Suddenly she felt another arm around her waist. Alarmed, she took a small jump back. Only to be bumped into a broad chest. Turning around, she was faced to faced with Schuldich, holding her tightly.  
"I wouldn't want my Tenshi to get sick and won't go to work ne?" He said to her. He picked the umbrella up, with her securely in his arms and started walking down the street. Usagi didn't know why, but she letted herself stayed in his arm. Finally arriving in front of her aprtment that Usagi started to move away from his secure arm.   
"Domo arigatou for walking me home Schuldich," she said to him. Fumbling to find her keys she popped it into the keyhole. As she was about to turn the knob, Schuldich's hand stopped her. Looking at him questioningly, she found his lip once again on hers. Dropping her keys, she started to wrap around his neck once again. She felt that she would melt in his arms any second. His hands behind her, supporting her so that she wouldin't fall. Finally breaking away from the kiss, she felt her back against the door. He placed his forehead against hers and stared at her with a glint in his eyes.  
"Aishiteru Tenshi," he whispered softly to her.   
"A-a-aishiteru," she whipsered back at him. He smirked at her and kissed one last time. The kiss was short but she still felt weak to the knees from it. After the kiss, he caressed her cheek softly and left.  
  
*`*`*`*`End of Flashback *`*`*`*`  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Rain please tell me now does that seem fair.  
For him to steal my heart away when he don't care.  
I can't love another when my heart's somewhere faraway.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
After that day, they started to go out on dates. He usually take her out to bars. She smirked at the thought of their dates. He was someone she never met before. Nothing like her previous boyfriends. They all seem protective of her and never wanted her to talk, never mind even looking at another boy. Schuldich was different. He made her feel free. More tears started to fall down her cheeks. She remembered her first time going to a bar with Schuldich.  
  
*`*`*`*`Flashback *`*`*`*`  
"Ne Schul-chan, do you think we should be here?" Usagi asked as she was pulled by Shuldich into a very crowded bar.  
"Of course Tenshi!" He dragged her to the bar tender and ordered two Taquila (sp?). Every male in the room was checking her out. Of course she was oblivious from all the attention, but Schuldich noticed and he gave them all death glared. An arm wrapped around him and he found that a women with red hair, dressing ver sexy hugging him. Usagi who was looking around the place noticed noticed a blond young man and a women with teal colour hair in the crowd. She got up excitedly and walked towards them.   
"Haven't seen you around Schul-kun. Where've you been?" the women cooed in his Schuldich's ear. Schuldich took a glance at Usagi and saw her stood up and walk towards someone. He pulled away from the women and reverted his gaze at Usagi.   
"Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan!" Usagi yelled. She flung her arms around the man with blond hair.  
"Oi Koneko-chan!" Haruka said to her.  
"O genki desu ka Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked.   
"Daijoubu," Usagi answered her.   
"we love to stay and chat koneko, demo we have to go. Ja ne!" Haruka bent down and gave Usagi a kiss on the cheek.  
"Ja ne!" Usagi called after them as they left out the entrance. 'That's weird. Why did they come to a bar?' She started to walk back to where Schukdich was. Schuldich, who saw Usagi flung her arms around that mysterious man and then him giving her a kiss, felt a pang of jealousy. Of course he wasn't going to show it in front of her. As she approached him, a man interrupted her. The smell of alcohol drifted into her nose. She wrinkled her nose a little.   
"You care to dance?" the man asked her. Usagi smiled at him politely.  
"Iie, gomen demo I don't know how to," The man grabbed her wrist.  
"Common! I'll show you!" he started to drag her out to the dance floor, with her yelling at her to let her go.  
"Iie! Let me go!" She shrieked at the man.  
"I believe my Tenshi said no," a cold voice said to the man. The man stared into Schuldich's eyes and instantly letted go. Usagi stood there trying to nurse back her wrist, which was kinda purple because of no blood. The man left the two and Usagi smiled at Schuldich.  
"Arigatou Schul-chan," she said to him. He gave a playful pout to her.  
"What no kiss?" She gave a slight giggle and walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss. As she pulled away, his arms started to pull her back and the kiss was deepened.   
"Care to dance Tenshi?" he asked her after the kiss was broken. She gave him an uneasy look.  
"I don't know how," she sai dsoftly. He gave her a loud chuckle.  
"Don't worry Tenshi. Just follow what I tell you to do," He grabbed her waist and started to bring her to the middle of the dance floor. He started to give her instruction. She pretty soon got the hang of it. Her body brushed against his as he held held her waist.  
  
*`*`*`*`End of Flashback *`*`*`*`  
  
That was their first date. And after that, he brought her to the bar more often. She kept on noticing a certain women with red hair staring at her venmously. Everytime they're at the bar, Usagi would always see that women. Rain was still pattering outide. She can hear the rythm of the rain on the roof. Making soft melody of it's own. It felt just like the exact same day that she found out. Found out that he was just toying with her. Fresh tears start to form in her eyes. Making her vision blurry. She remebmered. He didn't see her, but she heard every single word.  
  
*`*`*`*`Flashback *`*`*`*`  
  
It was raining hard that day. She found herself trying to run out of the rain. Finding a cafe, she entered it and sat at the very back of the booth. Ordering a hot moccacino(sp?) and some treats she sat there waiting for her meal. Her hair was soaking wet and her odangos were both sagging. Taking them out of their style she let them flow freely. The waiter brought her her treat and she smiled at him. Causing him to blush. She heard the door open and a couple took the booth behind her. She sipped her drink happily and felt the warmth flow from her lungs to her stomach. Making it feel warm. Her ears suddenly picked up the conversation the couple behind her were talking. Her eyes started to grow wide as she recognized the voice of the male.  
"So when are you going to dump that blond headed bimbo?" the female voice asked.  
"Pretty soon, right after I get her in bed with me. Which would probably be tomorrow night," The male voice answered.   
"She is so stupid. Thinking that you'll actually love someone like her!" the female voice spat. 'Please! My mind is just playing tricks on me!' She cried to herself. 'It can't be him!' Tears were slowly forming in her eyes.  
"That's why she was an easy toy to play with," the male voice simply said.  
"I don't know why you took interest in her Schul-kun," she purred to him. That was all that needed to confirm her thoughts.   
  
*`*`*`*`End of Flashback *`*`*`*`  
  
'I was just a toy to him. He never loved me at all.' she thought to herself. She tucked her knees up to her chest and leaned on them letting all the tears out. 'Why does everyone does that to me?' she asked to herself. She stood up and wiped away the rest of the tears away. Walking into her room, she brought out a suitcase and packed every belongings she could carry and went over to the small bed where Chibi Chibi lyed. Shaking the little child to wake up.  
"Chbi chibi?" the little girl asked.  
"Common Chibi Chibi, we have to go," Usagi sated softly. The little girl nodded and was quickly changed. As she left the small apartment, she whispered one last sentence. "Sarabada Schuldich." As a tear slowly fell from her eyes.   
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Oh listen to the rythm of the falling rain.  
Ba da ba da ba da ba da ooh.  
Oh rythm of the falling rain.  
Ba da ba da ba da ba da ooh,  
Ba da ba da ba da ba da ooh.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Haha! I'm done!! I know this probly suck and a crappy ending! : ( And the song probably has nothing to do with the fic. Like I said, this was just a teaser or a one shot song-fic. Bare with me that I didn't bother to revise it so there's probably like a thousand mistakes!!!! Please review it and tell me if you want more of it!! It all depends on how many reviews I get. If their isn't even one then I won't even think of writing another chapter!!!! Arigatou for reading it! ^_^ 


	2. Intoduction

Arigatou to all of the reviews!! I guess a lot of people really like it! ^_^ Also to everyone who asked me about putting the other Weiss character in it if I continue... Hell yeah I am!!!! It just wouldn't be a good fic without those bishounen guys in it! ^_~ Also I would like to answer some questions, some people asked me about the teaser.  
  
Traci () : I decided to put Chibi Chibi in it because if I decided to continue this fic I would have to make Usagi meet up with the other Weiss. I just can't have her popping up and be friend the Weiss characters so easily. Since I heard from somewhere that Ken loves children, that Chibi Chibi would come in use. Also Chibi Chibi is just too KAWAII to not put in! (Does it make sense? Because I don't know what I just wrote. ^_^;)  
  
Galexz: Sarabada means goodbye. It's sort of a permenant goodbye. The one that you say to people, like you're never going to see them again. (I don know if that make sense to you)  
  
As you can see on the last chapter, I probably have like a million mistakes cuz I'm a lazy ass and hate to revise my stories. So expect to see a lot of errors in this. ^_^;  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
He felt restless and as if something was missing. There was a sudden feeling of pain in his heart, something or rather a someone missing from his life. He searched everywhere for her. After he found out that she had quit working at the office, he had came to her aprtment that day. He stood there knocking. From knocking turned into pounding. The door seems to be showing some signs of being dent. After a while, a girl from the aprtment next door came out.  
  
*`*`*`*`Flashback *`*`*`*`  
  
"Will yacut that out?!" He didn't bother to listen to her. He kept on knocking the door. "Are you friends with Usagi-chan?" At the sound of her name he abruptly turned to the young girl.  
"Where is she?!" he yelled at the now frightened girl.  
"S-she moved t-two days ago," the girl stuttered.  
"Where did she move to?"  
"I-I don't know," Giving the girl a hard stare, he turned around and left.  
  
*`*`*`*`End of Flashback *`*`*`*`  
  
And now he doesn't have a single clue as to where she is. He even checked the preschool where that little girl she always took care of. But no such luck. He doesn't know why he was doing this. She was just a toy to him, so why is he bothering to look for her. He likes to think that because they have never been in bed together yet, but his mind has another reason.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`  
  
She had found a a nice apartment near a local highschool. Also close to a preschool for Chibi Chibi. She got a part time job at a small convenient store, which was always full of highschool students. Especially the males. The renting wasn't that high and her boss gave her a generous salary. Saying that eversince she started working there, the business has went way up. (Gee I wonder why ^_~) She had made sure that he would never find her again, by moving to a different part of town.  
She was now on her way to pick Chibi Chibi up from preschool. Walking slowly on the sidewalk, the school building came into view. She saw the kids were all on the field playing soccer with a young man her age. She could see Chibi Chibi running around trying to go for the ball. Of course all of the other kids were also after the ball. Usagi looked around and found a solitary bench under a sakura tree. Walking slowly towards the bench she could heer the the childish laughter, making her smile. She sat there for a while, closing her eyes. She felt a hand on her lap. Opening her eyes, she saw Chibi Chibi's dazzling sapphire blue eyes staring up at her. She gave the little girl a smile.  
"Ready to go yet Chibi Chibi?" Chibi giggled and shook her head.  
"Chibi chibi," Chibi Chibi started to pull Usagi onto the field. "Chibi chibi?"  
"Iie, we have to go home and get dinner started ne?" Usagi asked the girl.   
"Chibi chibi ne," the girl said shaking her head still dragging Usagi down to the field with kids.   
"Usagi-chan!" A little girl with brown hair ran up to her. Giving Usagi a huge hug. Usagi gave a small giggle.  
"Nice to see you too Yumi-chan!"  
"Usagi-chan! Play with me and Ken-kun!" Yumi said to her. Holding the other hand of Usagi. "Right Chibi Chibi?"  
"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi said nodding her head happily. Both chibi girls, dragged poor Usagi along onto the field. The guy that was showing the kids how to play soccer noticed the two girls hauling Usagi onto the field. Usagi finally approached the boy. The boy kneeled down to the two younger girls.  
"Chibi! Yumi! Why did you pull her here like that?"   
"Don't worry, Chibi Chibi just wants me to play with them. Ne Chibi?" Usagi asked. Chibi started to jump up and down.  
"Chibi Chibi!" Usagi laughed at her gesture. She turned to the guy staring at her.  
"Tsukino Usagi," She held out her hands to the guy. He smiled and took her hand, giving a friendly shake.  
"Hidaka Ken," She gave him a bright smile, somehow making him blush slightly. "Are you related to her?"  
"Hai, she's my imouto," Usagi said. Yumi who was still holding onto Usagi's hand started to pull her to where the kids were playing.  
"Usagi-chan play with Yumi and Chibi Chibi!" The girl said. Both Yumi and Chibi Chibi pulled her once again. Chibi Chibi also grabbed Ken's hand.  
"Chibi Chibi?" She said. Usagi laughed. All of the kids who were playing looked up and when they saw Usagi their face started to beam.  
"Usagi!" they all called to her. Usagi soon found herself bombarded with childrens hugging her. One boy looked at her hopefully.  
"Uthagi-chan bwing chocolate?" the boy asked her.  
"Gomen ne minna, demo I didn't bring any," Usagi said to them. Some kids had sad looks in their eyes. "Demo I promise some next time ne?"  
Their face instantly beamed again.  
"Usagi play with us!" The kids said.  
"Usagi play soccer!" Usagi couldn't help but say yes to the little toddlers.  
"Ken play ne?" Yumi asked. Ken laughed at the little girl.  
"Hai!::turning to Usagi:: Ready Usagi-san?"  
"Onegai call me Usagi or Usagi-chan.. Usagi-san sounds too formal." she told him. He only nodded his head. "Ready minna?" she asked the kids.   
"Ready!" They all yelled in unison. The game soon progressed as guys against girls. Ken found himself enjoying the company of this Usagi girl. The kids all seems to enjoy and love her being here. Which amazed him. He had been here a couple of times and they haven't seem to act this happy to see him. After a half hour of playing, they called it a tie. The kids parents soon came and took their children home.   
"Bai bai Usagi-chan! Ken-kun! ChibiChibi!" Yumi cried out as her mom's car sped down the road.  
"Sayonara Yumi-chan!" Usagi and ken cried in unison.  
"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi cried. Waving and jumping up and down.  
"Ne Chibi Chibi? Will you be going home yet?" Usagi asked the hyperactive little girl.  
"Chibi Chibi home!" the little girl answered. Usagi turned to Ken and smiled at him.  
"Well I'll be seeing you next time. Ne Ken-kun?" Usagi asked him. He blushed at her calling him Ken-Kun.  
"Hai, I'll see you next time."  
"Bai bai Kenkun!" Usagi said.  
"Chibi Chibi bai!" Chibi Chibi said jumping into his arm giving him a hug.  
"Oof!" he said feeling the pressure of the the little girl's weight onto his own.  
"Bai bai Chibi Chibi-chan! Usagi-chan!" Usagi took Chibi Chibi from him and placed her down on her feet.  
"Let's go home Chibi Chibi. Ja ne Ken-kun!" Usagi called back to him as the two walked down the street.  
"Ja," he murmered to himself.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Ne Chibi Chibi? Where do you want to go today?" Usagi asked the little girl who was skipping down the sidewalk. It was a Saturday and Usagi didn't have to go to work since the owner of the store went on a vacation.  
"Chibi Chibi go!" The little girl said happily. She stopped abruptly and looked across the street. Seeing a mob of girls in front of a flower shop. 'Is there some kind of sale?' she asked herself. She soon found Chibi Chibi running across the street.  
"Chibi Chibi matte!" Usagi yelled running after her. Chibi Chibi somehow slipped past the mob of girls and was in the store. "Sumimasen! Gomen! My imouto is in there!" Usagi said to the girls. Some looked at her and sneered.  
"Yeah like we believe that excuse!" one said to her. Usagi looked at them confused.  
"Is there some sort of sale or something?" Usagi asked. Some stared at her in surprised.  
"You mean you don't know?" they asked. Usagi shook her head.  
"Iie. Am I suppose to?"  
"Very well, let her go past," the girl told her friend.   
"Arigatou!" Usagi said with a slight bow. "Chibi Chibi!"  
"Well hello good looking," a man said to her. Usagi blushed at his comment. "Are you buying anything today?" Usagi shook her head.  
"Iie, demo have you seen a little girl in here?" Usagi asked.   
"I believe she went to the back with Ken," another boy said to her.  
"Ken? He works here?" Usagi asked.  
"Hai, do you know him?" the boy asked. Usagi nodded her head.  
"Hai, I met him a couple of days ago," She then saw a head with hot pink hair coming from the back room. "Chibi Chibi!" she scolded.  
"Chibi Chibi?" the girl asked. She was pulling Ken behind her.   
"Konnichiwa Ken-kun," Usagi said to him.  
"Ken you knew this tenshi and you never even told me?" the guy she met earlier said. Turning to her he took her hand and was about to kiss it when she pulled it away. Frowning inwardly he introduced himself.  
"Kudou Yohji! At the fair maidens service!" he said. She smiled at him warmly.  
"Tsukino Usagi and you are?" she asked, to the other guy she met.  
"Tsukiyono Omi, yoroshiku," he introduced himself.  
"Hajimashite minna!" she said to them.  
"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi Chibi said pulling the hand of another guy behind the counter. Usagi looked up and saw a guy with red hair.  
"That's Aya, he doesn't talk much," Yohji said to her. She nodded her head. The guy looked up and looked at her. She gave him a warm smile. He returned the gesture with a nodd.  
"Chibi Chibi! We have to go," Usagi said to her. "You don't want to stay here do you?"  
"Chibi stay!" Chibi Chibi said from behind the counter. Somehow she found herself a stool and was propped up against the counter.  
"And what's so bad about staying here lovely?" Yohji asked.  
"Gomen, demo you do have a lot of customers outside and I don't want to be a bother. Coma along now Chibi Chibi."  
"Chibi Chibi come!" the little girl shook her head.  
"Chibi Chibi," Usagi said sternly.  
"Let her stay here Usagi-chan. You can go and do finish your work. We'll look after her for you," Keno offered. She turned smiled to him warmly.  
"Iie, I have nothing to do today. I was thinking of taking Chibi Chibi out for a walk or something,"  
"Well you can stay here. I can show you how to pot a plant." Yohji said popping his hand on her shoulder. She instantly shoved his hand off.  
"Gomen, demo I already learned how in school," she said rather coldly to him. Yohji taken rather aback by her action took a few steps back. No women had ever done that to him. Usagi was the first. Ken watched this with amusement. So the women magnet has gone out of order.  
"Looks like you lost your touch Yohji!" Ken said. Yohji gave him one of his glare, which Ken quieted down.  
"Chibi Chibi, don't you want some ice-cream?" Usagi asked the little girl, who was keeping her attention on Aya. At the name of ice-cream she smiled widly.  
"Chibi cream!" she yelled happily. She looked up at Aya and started to pull his arm. "Chibi Chibi cream?" she asked him, eyes shining brightly. Causing anyone in its path to fall.   
"Chibi Chibi, you shouldn't bother them. They need to work. I promise to buy some donuts on the way as well," Usagi said, trying to tempt the small girl. Her eyes grew even wider.  
"Chibi Chibi donut?" she asked her. Usagi smiled at the girl.  
"Hai and don't you want to go visit Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan? I'm sure they have some treats there also," Usagi said. The little girl's eyes grew even wider.  
"Chibi Chibi also!" Somehow she managed herself to stand on the counter. She suddenly jumped off the counter, everyone in the store eyes grew wide at this.  
"Chibi Chibi!" Usagi cried. Luckily for Chibi Chibi, Omi was close and grabbed her just before she fell flat on the floor. Usagi ran up to them, as Omi placed Chibi Chibi down. "Domo arigatou Omi-kun!" she said launching herself onto him and letting go as fast as she had launched. "Chibi Chibi, don't you do that again! Wakari?" Usagi asked her sternly, hugging the little girl.  
"Chibi Chibi again!" The child said happily. Usagi shook her head sighing. Picking up the little girl in her arms, she turned to Omi.  
"Domo arigatou gozaimasu Omi-kun. I don't know which bone she would break if she fell," she said to Omi, giving him a small bow. She started to walk out of the store, the mob of girls somehow disappeared. Turning back to the males in the store. "Ja ne minna! Ken-kun, I'll see you next time ne?" she asked him, giving him her warm smile. Ken blushed at this.  
"H-h-hai," he found himself stuttering. And she left the store. The store was quiet for a few second until Yohji broke the silence.  
"So, where'd you meet her?" he asked slyly.  
"Wah?" Yohji smiled at him devilishly.  
"Common, what club did you meet her in? There might be some more hot babe there!" Yohji said.  
"I didn't meet her at any club! Frankly I never even been to one!" Ken said.  
"Common man! Don't hog all the ladies to yourself!" Ken was getting quite annoyed with Yohji's remark.  
"I met her at the preschool last time okay?!" Yohji backed down.  
"Woah, haven you took your chill pills yet?" Yohji asked. "Ok, I won't bother you." Pretty soon everyone resumed to what they were doing. Ken was back in the back room, potting some flowers. Suddenly Yohji popped up out of thin air.  
"So which preschool did you meet her?"  
"Argh!"  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Well I'm done! ^_^ I know they probly don't act like that, demo give me a break! I haven't seen the shows before so me acknowleding their names and all is already an improvement. ^_^; Again arigatou to everyone that reviewed this fic. Iie this isn't a Usagi/ Ken. At least I wasn't planning. Review and tell me who you want Usagi to be with. Just wonderin, can people who reads this story, please read my other fics? *looks at everyone with big teary eyes* Onegai? 


	3. Men With Many WOrds

Ohayo minna-chan! Domo arigatou to all of the reviews! It seems like a lot of you want Usagi to be with Ken.   
  
Tenshi no Nozomi: I totally agree wit you about not enough SM/WB crossovers out there. The only one I've read is by Aideen-chan and Sailor Ronan Usa-chan. Which I have to add are all awesome! ^_^ There's been too many SM/HP, don get me wrong. I like it, demo I wanna read crossover fics wit Fushigi Yuugi, Weis Kreuz and Revolutionary Girl Utena!! If anyone finds any onegai tell me!!!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"It's alright ma'am. The doctor will be coming in soon," she said, trying to soothe the frantic patient. With her boss on a vacation, Usagi had to find another job to occupy her time during Chibi Chibi's school hour. Sometimes she regretted for volunteering, dealing with a frantic patient just wasn't her style. Especially if she was dealing with the older ones. Some of the older womens gave her a weird look. Once she heard one mumbling about her nurse's uniform. Personally, Usagi didn't see what was the problem with it. Sure it was short, demo it wasn't that short. Just high up to her knees. But the old women had to make a big deal about it. Now she was trying to deal with a patient who was frantic about her baby. Apparently a nurse came and took the baby away for a needle. Sometimes Usagi thought that she was volunteering in the mental institute, not a hospital. On the other hand, dealing with little kids were always easy for her. Or else, dealing with people in a coma. Usagi has for a while been in charge of taking care of a girl named Fujimiya Aya. Apparently she has been in the state for some time now. Which made Usagi feel sorry for the girl.  
"Here's your baby ma'am," a nurse came in carrying a baby in her arm.  
"My baby! My baby!" the women squealed at seeing her baby. With a sigh, Usagi left the room. She started to head for the front desk, checking out her schedule. The next patient she had to take care of apparently had some kind of accident. Giving a sigh, she prayed to selene that this one isn't as much as a nut as that other women. Peering in the small window of the door, she found her patient sitting and gazing out the window. Opening the door softly, trying not to make a sound, but he must seem to have sensitive hearing, he reverted his attention towards the door. Usagi gave him a warm smile.  
"Konnichiwa, I'm Tsukino Usagi," He only nodded towards her and reverted his attention back out the window. She noticed that he got himself propped up into a wheelchair. "Would you like me to take you outside? It would be great for some fresh air." He returned his attention to her and she smiled at him warmly. He's been here for a couple of days now and none of the other nurses had volunteered to take him outside, all he got greeted was a scold for getting out of bed. Nodding his head, she went over and took the handle at the back of his chair and pushed him outside. There was an awkward silence until Usagi deciding that if she wasn't going to be able to say anything she would die, started to speak up.  
"So what's your name?"  
"You're my nurse, didn't you check?" he answered her coldly. Ignoring the cold tone, she gave a sheepich laugh.  
"Uh he he, I didn't bother to check," He had to give her credit for being a ditz. "So anyways, what's your name?'  
"Naoe Nagi," he simply stated to her. She stopped under a sakura tree and sat down. Letting him look at his surrounding. She looked at him and gave him another of her warm smile. He noticed for the first time, how beautiful her smile was. Immiediately he mentally slapped himself.  
"Well I'm Tsukino Usagi," she told him, leaning back against the tree she closed her eyes. Letting the sweet scent of sakura enter her nostrils. Somehow this Nagi guy looked familiar to her. She was positive, she saw him somewhere before, just can't remember where. Nagi on the other hand recognised her as the girl Schuldich had been dating. Although for some reason, she disappeared. Schuldich was constantly out looking for her. Nagi wants to know, for what reason this women captivated him. Right away, Nagi can recognise her beauty, but there has to be more if she captivated Schuldich that much. Maybe it was her carefree attitude. He doesn't know, but he was gonna find out. Surely, he isn't gonna tell Schuldich about this."Ne, what did you do to come here?" she asked him, bringing him out of his thought.  
"Accident," he answered her.  
"What kind?"  
"Car,"  
"Oh," This guy isn't a man of many words, that's for sure. "How long are you staying here till?"  
"Your the nurse," he answered her coldly. Her face saddened hearing his tone of voice. He instantly regretted saying that to her. "Gomen." She smiled up at him when he apologized. Feeling the blood rush up to his cheeks.  
"That's alright. Where's you're family?"  
"They died a long time ago, when I was little." Her expression saddened.  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to make you feel sad. I guess I'm luckier than you. Even though my parents and brother died a couple of years ago. Now it's only Chibi Chibi and I." Tears were slowly forming in her eyes. He couldn't help but notice that she looked beautiful with her eyes filled with tears. No wonder Schuldich was interested in her. A small gust of wind blew, making Usagi encircled herself. "Let's go inside. It's getting chilly and I don't think the doctor wants me to be getting his patient sick ne?" He gave her a small smile, which she gladly returned.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
She opened the door slowly, revealing a girl about her age lying there motionless. Usagi looked at the girl sadly. Hands holding a towel and some water, Usagi proceded(sp?) to do her usual work. Placing the water down the night table, she soaked the towel and after rinsing she proceded to wipe her face. After she finished, she continued with her hair. Untying the purple strands, Usagi took out a comb and brushed the hair softly. Humming a soft melody as she proceded her work. The door opened, which Usagi didn't notice. In walked Aya, holding a bouquet of roses. He stood there, fascinated by Usagi's gracefulness, as she carefully untangle the tangled hair. Her humming was soft and alluring.  
"There! Now lets do the other side ne?" Usagi siad. She seems to not notice him and continued. Standing up to walk to the other side she finally noticed Aya. She gave a low gasp.   
"When did you came in here?" she asked as she bent down to pick up the brush she had dropped. "Is she your girlfriend?" Aya stayed silent as Usagi continued to eye him.  
"My sister," he finally spoke up. 'Great! Another one that is low on words. Usagi, how on earth do you meet these kind of people?' she mentally asked herself.  
"Demo, demo her name is Aya and your name is Aya..." she was now confused.  
"My name's Ran. Everyone calls me Aya," he didn't know why he just told her, but he just told her. She only nodded her head, still confused. She continued to brush the other side of her hair.   
So that's why every time he came to visit her, her hair was always neat. Aya thought.  
"When did you start to take care of my sister?" Aya asked.   
"Couple of weeks ago," Usagi said absentmindedly. They stayed quiet for the rest of the time. Which Usagi didn't mond since she was occupied with doing something.   
"There! Another one done! I'll leave so you can talk to her," she said turning to Aya. Picking up her stuff, she left him in there.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"How are you feeling chibi?"Schuldich; who was sitting on the couch of the room asked Nagi.  
"Hn," was all he got for an answer.  
"Now now chibi, you should get your rest. Wouldn't want you to lose your power ne?"  
"Hn," Schuldich stood up and did a long stretch.  
"Ja. I've been here for so long and all I've seen are old hags as nurses. This place needs to hire new ones." WIth that he left the door. Nagi smirked at his retreating form. If he only knew. If he only knew that that Usagi girl he was looking for all this time was working here. Too bad he doesn't.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
This I have to say is really crappy!! Any who please review! Even though its crappy. I'm still opened to hear suggestion to who Usagi so should be with. 


	4. Invitation

Ohayo! I decided to write this up early cuz I'll probly be really busy this whole weeks and next working on speeches and science fair. (Curse the thing called schools and homework)   
  
Galexz: It wouldn't really be a normal fic if I don't diss myself ne? Until I find something or rather a someone to start dissing *sigh* I'll be mainly dissing myself. ^_^; (Mostly my writings)  
  
Tenshi no Nozomi: Hai I would love you to mail me the whole list! ^_^ My mail is sweetkawaiiangel@hotmail.com. Demo it might not work so you might have to mail it to my yahoo account because sometimes my account in hotmail is a FUCKIN PIECE OF SHIT!!!! ^_^; Gomen nasai for the colourful words. As you can see, my tongue always slip. And thanks to my colourful vocabulary, I can get myself into pretty stupid situations. Which always involved staying and cleaning the board. -_- ( Not exactly fun ) As you can see, I'm a pretty weird person . ^_^;   
  
Disclaimers: I forgot to put a disclaimer in all of my stories so I'm just going to say this once. I don't own any *freakin* characters in this fic!! So if any lawyers happened to come and go knocking on my door, they'll be recieving a string of *colourful words.* (Believe me, when I say it, I mean it. Specially after that last substitute teacher, who kept on giving me the evil look.)   
  
Anyway on with the fic!!  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Another victory goes to us!" Usagi cheered as Yumi scored a goal into the boys' goal.   
"Victory!" Chibi Chibi cried jumping up and down, happily copying whatever Usagi was doing.  
"Let's show the girls how good we are! Right fellas!"Ken called out to the boys.  
"Hai!" they all cried out in unison. The little boy who was in goalie frowned.  
"Demo Ken-kun! Me don like goalie!" he whined to him. Ken laughed at the expression the little toddler made.  
"Hai! I'll go in net for you!" The boy happily clapped his hand and ran out towards the opened field. Ken jogged up to the net and got in a ready position.   
"Yumi-chan! Paas it here!" Usagi called out.   
"Okie Usagi-chan! Me kick vey hard! Be careful!"  
"Hai!" The little girl kicked the ball towards Usagi, which was intercepted by one of the younger boys. The boy looked back and smirked at Yumi sticking out his tongue.  
"Nyah! Nyah!" he taunted her. As he turned back, he didn't notice Chibi Chibi coming his way. She gladly stole the ball away from him and happily dribbling it towards Ken.  
"Chibi Chibi ball!" she cried out happily. For someone so young, Ken couldn't believe how much energy Chibi Chibi consumes. She was far more energetic than any other kids he had seen.  
"Chibi pass!" Usagi called out.  
"Chibi pass!" She kicked the ball directly at Usagi and Ken got in position as she came closer. Reeling her leg back she kicked the ball with all her might towards the goal and Ken. But with Ken's fast reflect, he caught the ball. Usagi made a small pout, as the ball was saved from going through the net.  
"No fair! You're more bigger than the net!" Ken couldn't help but think how cute she looks with her cheeks all puffed up.  
"Ja Usagi-chan! Ken-kun! Chibi-chan!" Yumi called out as her mom came over wiping the sweat off her face.  
"Konnichiwa, Mrs. Kenshin!" Usagi greeted the women energetically, forgetting about the goal.  
"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan! Chibi Chibi-chan," Yumi's mom greeted warmly at her and the little Chibi Chibi who was bouncing up and down for some reason. Mrs. Kenshin looked towards Ken and smiled. "Why hello, I notcied you here last time. ::turning to Usagi:: Is he your boyfriend?" Both faces became flushed. Chibi Chibi who has stopped her bouncing went over to Ken and took his hand, dragging him over to Usagi. Grabbing her hand, she placed the two hands together.  
"Boyfriend!" the little child said. Smiling up at the women, who was amused at what the little child was doing. Both hands pulled away abruptly.  
"I-iie! We're just friends!" both cried out in unison. The women gave a soft chuckle at the two teens. Chibi Chibi, who doesn't know what the older women was laughing about, started to join in. The older women started to glanced down at her watch.  
"Oh my, I have an appointment coming up. It was nice seeing you again Usagi. Ja! Come along now Yumi," the women said pulling Yumi away. The little girl turned and waved goodbye to Usagi and Ken. The rest of the toddlers were already picked up by their parents and were leaving one by one. Usagi felt something pulling her arm and looked down to see Chibi Chibi pulling her.  
"Chibi cream!" the little girl whined. "Usa promise!" The little girl added a pout to her feature. Usagi g iving a sigh nodded her head.  
"Hai, hai," Turning to Ken, who was being extraordinary quiet. "Care to join us?" Ken glanced at her and then down to Chibi Chibi.  
"Cream! Cream!" Chibi Chibi cried out, pulling his and Usagi's hands. They both gave a loud laugh at the toddler's effort, trying to get her way.  
"Hai! If you're paying," Ken said to her. She immiediately turned her face into a pout.  
"Hai, hai. Since I invited you. It wouldn't be nice to invite someone to ice-cream and make them pay for it ne?" she asked him sweetly. Almost too sweetly. Ken was sure she was up to something.  
Once they arrived, Usagi told Ken to sit in the booth with Chibi Chibi. Who was constantly jumping up and down the seat cryingfor some ice-cream. When Usagi came back, he didn't expect what he sees. There Usagi stood with a tray of banana splits, , a blizzard, and a large bowl of hot fudge sundaes. She walked over happily as he gawked at the amount. She gave Chibi Chibi the blizzard as she settled with the banana split. Giving him a smirk, she handed him the large bowl of hot fudge sundae. Ken's eyes immiediately bulged. As much as he likes ice-cream, this was too much!  
"Eat up Ken-kun!" Usagi said to him cheerfully, as she popped a spoon full of the banana split into her mouth.  
"Eat up!" Chibi Chibi cried happily to him. Ken looked at the sundae again as he slowly vrought the spoon to his mouth. 'There is going to be hell to pay,' he thought to himself.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Uggh," he groaned as he dragged his feet into the flower shop. There wasn't a single customer in there, which gave all the guys sometime to relax reluctantly. All eyes turned to him as he dragged himself in.  
"Daijoubu Ken-kun?" Omi asked him. Ken looked at him and couldn't help but picture how his hair reminded him of the sundae he had to eat. His face started to turn to pale.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," he moaned. Everyone looked at him confused.   
"Come again?" Yohji asked. But he only got a moan from Ken.  
"Anyway Ken, we decided to close the store early tomghit. Do you want to go and get some ice-cream. While cheking out the girls?" Yohji asked. At the name of ice-cream, Ken immiediately fell onto the floor with a loud *thump*.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Checking through her mail, she came across one in elegant lettering. Opening the letter out of curiousity 6 strips of paper came falling out. Picking them up she started to read the content of the letter.  
  
Oi Usagi-chan!   
  
Daijoubu? Me? I'm doing subarashi! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that a banquet would be held on the weekend and would you onegai come? Miina-chan is going to be there! There's six tickets! One for you and one for Chibi Chibi! Bring some friends and onegai come!  
  
Ja ne!  
Aino Minako ^_~   
  
Usagi gave a soft smile. She looked at the set of tickets. Thinking of who the other four should be.  
"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi Chibi's voice broke her out of her thought. The little toddler was trying to reach the lock of the door to get out.  
"Chibi Chibi matte!" she cried as the little girl succeeded from unlocking the lock. Stuffing the tickets into her pocket she dashed out after the girl, making a menatl note to adjusr a few more security onto the door orelse Chibi Chibi would some day learn to run away from home.  
"Chibi Chibi! Where are you going?" she cried as she finally caught up with the girl.   
"Chibi Chibi there!" the toddler cried pointing to the flower shop. Giving a sigh Usagi held her puny little hand.  
"Hai hai, demo this time lets walk in together ne?" Usai said with a smile.  
"Ne?" Chibi Chibi said happily skipping across the street to the shop. As she opened the door, she heard the melody of the bell ringing, signaling a customer has entered. Chibi Chibi instantly tor off the grip Usagi had on her and the little toddler ran behind the counter and somehow managed to get a stool to sit on. She smiled brightly at Aya, who just gave her a glare. Leaving Usagi standing there and giving herself a soft sigh at the child.  
"Oi! The Tenshi's back!" Yohji announced. Ken stumbled out of the back room and greeted her when he heard Yohji's announcement.  
"Konban wa Usagi-chan," he said. She smiled at him.  
"Konban wa Ken-kun, Aya-kun, Omi-kun, Yohji-san." Aya nodded at her, as Omi gave her a smile in return. Yohji how ever scowled as he heard her indicate him as *san* instead of *kun*. Usagi looked around the shop and her eyes landed on a bouquet of roses. It was beautifully decorated from red to white. She walked ove slowly and looked at the bouquet.  
"So the Tenshi loves roses ne?" Yohji said from behind her.  
"Hai," she answered unconsciously. Looking at the roses brought back many memories into her world.  
"Chibi Chibi?" the question took Usagi out of her reverie. Taking a glance, she saw Chibi Chibi tugging onto Aya's sleeve. Which made him show a very irritated look. She glanced around the store and counted each person in it. 'One, two, three, four.  
"That's it!" she cried abruptly. Every attention in the room turned to her, except for Chibi Chibi, who was still irritating Aya for some reason.  
"Nani?" Ken asked her. Noticing the attention in the room was on her, she laughed nervously with her hand beehind her head.  
"Uh, heh, heh. Did I say that outloud?" Everyone nodded their head. Chibi Chibi who finally stopped bugging Aya, started to jump on the counter again.  
"Again!" the child started chanting.   
"Gomen, demo are you guys free this weekend?" Yohji had a bewildered look in his eyes.  
"Ne Tenshi? Would you like me to take you a night on the town?" he asked slyly as he tries to prop an arm around her, which only made her move out of the way.  
"Iie, no thanks. Demo I have four extra tickets for a banquet this weekend and couldn't think of any four to fill in the space. Would any of you be interested?" she asked pulling out the four tickets.  
"Hai! Of course! Anywhere with you Tenshi!"   
"Hai," came the unison response of Omi and Ken.  
"Iie," came the red head's rejection. Chibi Chibi turned to him with a teary eyes.  
"Chibi?" She started yanking his arm. "Chibi? Chibi?" By now, Aya's patient meter has just lost it. But this one a small child he was dealing with, not a bunch of lunatic school girls. How is he suppose to deal with a small child around 3? Kami help him. With all the muscle he can will himself to do, he gave a slight nod. The little child dropped his arm and smiled happily up at him. Usagi giggled at the little child's achievement and walked over and picked her off the table.  
"It's agree then ne? Here's the tickets and I'll meet minna-chan there ne?" she asked handing Aya the set of tickets. He gave her a short nod and stared at the child in her hand. Making a mental note that the next time she enters the store with the child, he would make sure that she would never find him. "Subarashi! Ja ne minna-chan!"  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
At Schwarz mansion, Crawford had just recieved their next assignment.   
"Seems like we're attending a banquet this weekend," he announced to the three people in the room. Schuldich smirked, while Nagi just simple nod his head. Farfarello however, continued to play with his knives.  
"Better smile for that day Chibi. You wanna catch the ladies attention, ne?" the red headed German said to his companion. Nagi only looked at him, withone that seems to say that, 'I-know-something-you-don't-know.'  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Fini! Crappy ne? Gomen, demo there's been a lot of work to do around these days. Especially my favourite one. CHINESE NEW YEARS!!!!!! Or could be call Lunar Festival, or something like that. Anyway, Read and Review!!! Onegai??? (Even though the chapter sux miserably) 


	5. Banquet Part 1

Ohayo! Ain't minna-chan happy that I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote minna-chan another crappy chapter? Well anyway, I finally did! ^-^  
  
Tenshi no Nozomi: How sad. Did he die in a car accident or something? I feel sorry for his family though.  
  
Bunny Winner: Arigatou for those words of encouragement. Demo I thinkn I'm more addicted to chocolate than you! :P LOL  
  
JLSCORPIO78 (): Arigatou for the luck. I did pretty good, demo I still think I failed it. I just simply hate February. Speeches + Science Fair= Pure Hell.  
  
Here's the tally of the vote, who minna-chan had voted for who Usagi should be with.  
  
Schuldich: 12  
Nagi: 6  
Yohji: 2  
Omi: Zippo Nadda, Nothing  
Aya: 7  
Ken: 8  
Don Care: 3  
  
*Sigh* I still feel sorry for Omi-kun. I guess minna-chan doesn't really like them being together. But woah! Look at all the votes for Schuldich! I guess minna-chan really loves him ne? ^-^ I am still open for anymore suggestions, so if anyone wants to vote then onegai tell me!  
  
*`*`*`*`   
  
Glancing in the mirror one last time at her reflection, she gave a satifying smile. No makeup and she still looked fine. She never cared that much on putting heavy makeup on. Her hair was as usual up in it's usual style; twin odangos on each side, with streamers coming out.  
"Chibi Chibi, we better hurry! Ken-kun and the others are waiting for us!" The little child was already ahead of her. Shoes already on, and was now reaching for the doorknob. "Chibi Chibi! Iie!" Too late. She already managed to open the door and already ran out. Cursing to herself for still not making a couple more locks on that door. Quickly grabbed their coats and trying the best she can; in heals (ouch! Thats gonna kill in the morning) running down the hall after the child.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Gomen nasai minna-chan!" She finally made it to the banquet. O=Still out of breath because Chibi Chibi had decidded to play tag and ran out of the taxi as soon as they got off.  
"That's alright Usagi-chan," Ken said to her. Chibi Chibi once again attched herself to Aya.   
"Shall we go in?" she asked the group.  
"Hai!" they all called out in unison, except for Aya; who was desperately trying to shake Chibi Chibi off of him. Usagi gave a giggle at his attempt and so did the rest of the Weiss. Never had they seen Aya, being held prisoner to a little four year old. The sight was pretty amusing. Going over to his rescue, Usagi gently pryed her off of him and latching her arm around a pleased Aya; who finally gotten rid of the small child, started to walk towards the entrance. Both Ken and Yohji gave a less than please look at the two ahead. Omi didn't quite mind, since he hasn't known Usagi that much.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Sugoi Tenshi. You look really dazzling," Yohji said to her, after they had all handed their coats to the coat taker. (or whatever those people are called. Can't remember that word. Oh yeah! Was it chaperone or something?) Indded, she looked dazzling. Wearing a pur white gown, that hugged her body the right way. With her angelic face, she looked like an angel. Pure and untouched, as if touching her in any way would be a major crime. She blushed a slight pink at his comment.  
"Arigatou Yohji-san."  
"Usagi-chan!" a squeal shot out from someone close by. All head, turned towards a blond standing not too faraway, with a group of girls and one tall man. Usagi turned to them.  
"Let's go meet my friend and I'll introduce you to them, ne?" The guys nodded their head and followed her. Poor Aya, was once again stuck with Chibi Chibi clutching herself to them. As they neared the group, the tall man seems to give each of the guys dark look.  
"Usagi-chan! How ya been?" the blond cried. She nodded her head and smiled at the blond.  
"I've been fine. I would like you all to meet my new friends. This is Hidaka Ken, Tsukiyono Omi, Fujimiya Aya, and Kudou Yohji. ::turning to the guys:: Guys, these are my friends, Aino Minako, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, and he's Chiba Mamoru." Each guy nodded towards Usagi's friend, while Yohji gave each a smile and a wink.  
"Konban wa," Ami greeted them.  
"He looks like my old sempai," Makoto murmered to herself. Usagi giggled softly.  
"Makoto-chan, who hasn't looked like you old sempai?" she asked.  
"That's easy! Maoru hasn't!" Instantly the group og girls started to have a fit of giggles, while Mamoru was left standing there irritated, Weiss were standing there confused and poor Aya was thinking that he'll blow up any second.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Will make it. Don't you worry Chibi, I'll save one girl for you," Schuldich was enjoying teasing the young telekinetic greatly.  
"Why are we going to this banquet again?" Nagi asked Crawford, he was trying desperately to ignore Schuldich and his teasing.  
"It seems that there'll be some interesting people showing up tonight," Crawford answered.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Usako, how great to see you again. I see you still look dazzling," Mamo-baka, I mean Mamoru said. -_- Usagi didn't seem at all fazed or blushed at his comment.  
"Arigatou Mamoru-san," she said cooly towards him. He frowned at her cool answer.  
"Usagi-chan! Where did you meet these bishounen?" Minako squealed. She soon found herself surrounded by all the girls, excluding Ami; who stood politely to the side and talked to her boyfriend Greg.  
"Hai, Odango-atama!" Rei barked.  
"Pyro!" Usagi spat back. Pretty soon, they were back to their highschool years. All the girls had a large sweatdrop on their heads, leaving the poor Weiss in confusion, except for an about to blow up Aya. He was the one who broke the little war, the two were having.  
"Kid, Off. Now." He said flatly. Stopping Usagi from the little war they were both having, she took a glance at Aya's angered face and Chibi Chibi who was clinging herself to him, she giggled. Walking up to him, she kneeled down to Chibi Chibi's level.  
"Chibi Chibi, you have to let go of Aya-kun now." Seeing that the child still wouldn't let go, she thought up of another excuse. "Demo, if you won't let go, then how will I get to have my dance with Aya-kun?"  
"Chibi dance!" the little child said letting go of Aya. Usagi letted out a small giggle.   
"Ken-kun, I think you should take care of Chibi Chibi for a while. " Turning to Aya, she took his arm and pulled him towards the dance floor. Ken, Yohji, and Mamo-b erm Mamoru scowled. "Common Aya-kun! You don't want Chibi Chibi clinging onto you now, ne?" she teased.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
The Schwarz member had just arrived at the banquet and each went their separate ways. Schuldich scanned around the room for any satisfying type of women and spotted a group of girls across the room. A blond, a brunette, a raven haired, and a blue headed one. The blue seems to already have a boyfriend, so she was off the list. The he noticed the member of Weiss. Abyssinian(Aya), Balinese(Yohji), Siberian(Ken), and Bombay(Omi) was all there. Schuldich smirked at all the fun he would have tonight. (sure he will. Wait till he sees, who's with them *smiling evilly*) He noticed that the group also consist of a tall man with black hair. Though he seems masculine, he had no other special features. Schuldich noticed that they all seemed to look down at something near Abyssinian. Suddenly a blond head popped up. Schuldich's heart started to accelerate it's pace. 'It can't be!' he though to himself. There standing with Weiss, was his Tenshi. The one he has been searching for quite a while now. She still looked beautiful. He could feel his blood boil at how close she was to Weiss. He saw her say something to Siberian and started to latch her arms around Abyssinians. No he did not like that scene at all. His blood began to rise as she giggled at Abyssinans and they started to dance. He could see through Abyssinians' eyes that he was enjoying it, greatly. This was not over, that Tenshi was his. He had seen her first and he won' be handing her over to Weiss anytime soon... until he grows bored of her of course. Making his way slowly towards, the unsuspecting dancing couple, with a slight smirk, but under that smirk was a deep scowl and anger that he was soon going to unleash.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Think I should leave it here. ^-^ LOL! Normally I would say how crappy this chapter turned out to be, demo Galexz-chan had threatened me with a machine gun... Anywho, now that he saw her, hmm... wonder what's he goin to do? I know that this was short, demo it seems like a good place to stop. Not a very good cliffie ne? ^-^ Anywho, REVIEW minna-chan!! 


	6. Do They Meet?

Was that last part make anyone feel angst? *everyone shakes their head* Honto?! You people are really hard to pleased you know that?! *audience nod their heads happily* ^_^; Anyway, arigatou to everyone who reviewed! Without them I doubt I would even bother to type this next chapter out.  
  
Magic Cat (): Hai I'll probably will! ^-^ What's a fic without a love triangle revolving around Usa-chan, ne?  
  
Tenshi no Nozomi: Hai I do have them My msn is sweetkawaiiangel@hotmail.com and my aim is SwtAnimeAngel, I also have paltalk! Which is something really cool! You can talk to people on the mic and see them on webcams! Even though I don't have a webcam, I do have a mic! I recommened minna-chan to download it, demo you might not find it as amusing as much as I do. (I'm easy to amused ain't I?) My name on paltalk is SweeKawaiiAngel. Feel free to add me to your list anytime! Be warned though, sometimes I'm not there, since I usually leave my computer running and don't even look at it and I don't talk that much, especially at night.   
  
Schuldich: 27  
Nagi: 17  
Yohji: 10  
Omi: 5  
Aya: 16  
Ken: 15  
Don Care: 3  
  
I'm so happy for Omi-kun! He actually got some votes! Anywho, keep those votes coming in and here's the long awaited moment! Whoo, what's Schuldich gonna do?  
  
*`*`*`*  
  
As he made his way slowly towards the unsuspecting couple; who he thinks surely is enjoying themselves. Someone stopped him. Wrapping their arms around his waist, he can see their mob of red hair.  
"Haven't seen you around Schu-kun," the person purred in his ear.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Arigatou for putting up with Chibi Chibi Aya-kun," she thanked him. He nodded his head. She looked at him and tilted her head to the side a little. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You know, you should really take off that earring. You look more kawaii without it." He turned a slight pink, which made her giggle a little. Most people who were looking, thought that they were a cute couple. Well only the girls.   
Mamo-ba erm Mamoru was boiling from the inside with jealousy. He looked her over and saw the many differences. No longer a clumsy teenage, but more of a graceful women. Her beauty seemed to blossom over the years. By now he was kicking himself for letting her go. If only he was patient and waited for her to develop a little more over the years, he would be the one with her in his arms dancing. Not that red head there.  
"Aya-kun, have you visited Aya-chan lately? I haven't seen you around lately." He nodded his head indicating a yes. They started to dance in silent. Until she started to sigh. "I hate dancing," she mumbled to herself softly. Aya raised an eyebrow. She noticed this and started to giggle again. At last the song ended and they both started to walk back to the group.  
"Thank kami that that's over. My feet are killing me," she whined as they joined the group.   
"Odango Atama, I'm surprised that you actually made it through the whole dance without tripping!" Rei teased. She immiediately start to pout.  
"Oi! That was my first time dancing!" she defended. "At least I wasn't the one who tried to lead instead letting their partner lead!" She smiled triumphantly as Rei started to have embers dancing in her eyes. Again the Weiss member just stood there confused as the two continue bicker, and again Aya was being tortured by the 3 year old once again, but then she letted go.  
"Chibi chibi!" she cried, making both Rei and Usagi stop their bickering.  
"Nani Chibi Chibi?" Usagi asked bending down.  
"Chibi!" she cried as she started to make a little dance. Usagi nodded her head in understanding.  
"Then I'll have to find one ne?" Usagi asked smiling. Chibi Chibi nodded her head. "Minako-chan, where's the rest room?"   
"Anno, I think over there," Minako said pointing towards the entrance.  
"Common Chibi Chibi," Usagi said to the small dancing child.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Why haven't you visit me lately Schu-kun?" she cooed to him. Schuldich however didn't pay much attention to her, but was eyeing his tenshi closely. "Schu-kun!" She pouted. He wasn't giving her a glance, even though she was hugging seductively. Her hands roaming his body. Something else seems to be captivating him, and it didn't took long for her to find out what it was. `Bitch,' she thought as she eyed Usagi's every movement. That blond is going to pay alright and it wasn't going to be pretty. Suddenly, she felt Schuldich remove her arms from around him and left.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"ChibiChibi! Can you do it by yourself?"  
"Myself!"  
"You sure?"   
"Sure!" Sighing, Usagi stepped out and waited for the young toddler. The cool night were filled with cold frost nibbling at her skin, making her shiver slightly. Hoping that Chibi Chibi would soon hurry up. Suddenly, through the silence of the night, she heard footsteps. She stiffened at the sound, getting nervous by the minute. What if it's a raper? That would not be good.  
"Usako," a rough voice said from behind her. Instantly she whirled around. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found out that it was only Mamoru.  
"Konban wa Mamoru," she greeted.   
"Usako," he said again. Something about the way she talked made her feel somewhat edgy. "You look bautiful tonight."  
"Arigatou Mamoru-san. Demo haven't you already said that?"  
"U-"  
"Chibi?"  
"Chibi Chibi! Did you wash your hand?"  
"Chibi wash!" the small child answered happily, showing her hand. Usagi giggled softly and took the child's hand.  
"Come along now Chibi Chibi. We better get in before you catch a cold, ne?" she asked.   
"Chibi Chibi," she said happily skipping along. Both ignoring the presence of the now scowling Mamoru.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Minna! I'm back!" Usagi said happily.   
"Where's Chibi Chibi?" Makoto asked, not seeing the hot pink haired child.  
"Oh, there was this nice spot where they took care of toddlers for the night. Chibi Chibi saw Yumi there and wanted to stay."   
"Who's Yumi?" Minako asked.  
"Oh, Yumi is Chibi Chibi's bestfriend in preschool," Usagi answered.  
"Usagi-san, I didn't know you come to these type of events!" a voice said from behind them.  
"Konban wa Miss. Kenshin!" Usagi greeted.  
"My, my Usagi. You sure got your hands full on these four bishounen. So which one is your boyfriend?" Miss. Kenshin whispered into her ear. Usagi's face suddenly turned into a couple shades of red.  
"Iie! Iie! It's nothing like that! There just my friend," she explained. Miss. Kenshin gave a small chuckle.   
"I'm sure," she said giving Usagi a wink. "Well ja ne minna!"  
"That was weird," Rei commented.  
"Hai," Ami agreed.  
"What was that about?" Yohji asked.  
"I don't know," Usagi answered. The atmosphere started to change. The musics were now all classical slow songs. Mamoru started to advance on the little bunny.  
"Usako, would you care to dance?" he asked her in a suave voice. Usagi smiled at him.  
"Arigatou for asking Mamoru-san, demo Ken-kun already asked me. Ne Ken-kun?" Usagi asked Ken, giving him a pleading look. Poor Ken, all he could do was nodd his head mutely as Usagi started to pull him towards the dance floor. Once again, Mamoru scowled.  
"Arigatou for helping me out Ken-kun," Usagi thanked as she gave him a small peck on the cheek. Instantly, his face began to take a glowing red. Making Usagi giggle. But with this action, both didn't know how much it affected the onlookers of the two.  
Yohji personally wanted to use his wires and strangle the living daylights out of the former soccer player right now.  
Aya, well he doesn't know why, demo he wants to just kill Ken in an instant.  
Mamoru was in rage. HIS Usako was dancing with another man, ignoring him, and to top it off she just gave him a kiss!  
But the one that was in total rage was none other than our beloved reddish orange headed German. He doesn't even mind right now to just use his power and do something destructive to Siberian right now, for touching his tenshi.   
Ken on the other hand was on Cloud Nine. Happily floating on that cloud with a tenshi in his arm. That's what he felt like. Until the giggling of the tenshi brought him out of his fantasy.  
"Nani?" he asked.  
"Your easy to float off into dreamland ne?" she teased. He blushed again, making her giggle again.  
"And your easy to amuse ne?" he shot back, making her the one blushing now.  
"Hai! Of course!" she answered happily.  
"Usagi's so lucky," Makoto sighed.  
"Hai," Mianko agreed.   
"Look at all of them," Rei commented. "Even that orange head over there is fallin for her."  
"Nani? Where? Where?" Minako asked excitedly.  
"I think that one. The one glaring at Ken, I think," Makoto pointed.  
"Ooohh, another bishounen!" Minako squealed, causing a couple of people to look their way.   
"Uh hehhe," Minako laughed nervously.  
"Weird girl," one of them commented.  
"Omi-kun!" a voice called out from the crowd. Omi turned around to see Ouka coming his way.  
"Ouka-san? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.  
"The question is, what are YOU doing here? You said you were busy today," Ouka said with a pout; as she held onto Omi's arm making him not the least comfortable.   
"Hai. A friend of ours invited us to this banquet," Omi answered.  
"I see."  
"Konban wa. You must be a friend of Omi-kun. Usagi desu," Usagi introduced as she and Ken came back from the dancing floor. Ken now felt really uncomfortable as both Yohji and Aya were giving him a not so great glare. Seeing that the girl has been dancing with Ken, Ouka passed her as not much of a threat and smiled.  
"Hai. My name is Ouka," she introduced.  
"Hajimashite Ouka-san," Usagi said smiling.  
"Omi-kun, aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Ouka whined. Usagi almost had a small sweatdrop on the back of her head.  
"Anno, anno, anno." Omi stuttered. Usagi giggled softly as she saw how Omi was trying to get himself out of.  
"Omi-kun, didn't you say you were going to dance with me next?" she interrupted.  
"Eh? Oh! Hai! Hai!" Omi stuttered; as he pulled away from Ouka.   
"Arigatou," he whispered to her. Ouka glance at Usagi and if looks could kill, Usagi would've been sprawled on the floor, probably dead by now.  
"No prob! Demo you owe me a dozen of roses for that!" she joked.  
"Hai! Hai! Anything!" Omi answered. Usagi giggled.  
"I was just kidding you now. However, that'll be a great idea! Since you said anything. How about staring from tomorrow I go and work at the flower shop?" she asked. Omi blushed.  
"Anno, I don't know. Aya is mainly the one in charge," Omi stated.  
"I understand. I'll go and ask Aya-kun when the song ends, ne?" she told him smiling.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Schuldich was now purely at rage. Now she was dancing with Bombay. At least she hasn't gave him a kiss yet.  
"Jealous?" a voice said from next to him. He glanced over to see Nagi almost smirking at him.   
"Me? Jealouos?" he snorted.   
"She was that girl you've been going crazy over, ne?" Nagi said in of more of a statement than question. Schuldich was about to say something back, when Brad showed up.  
"Been a change of plans. We have to get back to the mansion as soon as possible," he stated and walked away, with Nagi following him. Schuldich gave one last longing look at his tenshi and followed them out towards the front door.  
Usagi gave a glance over and something caught her eye. Something familiar. Or rather a someone. It couldn't of been. Could it?   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
There! I finally finished! ^-^ Gomen nasai minna-chan for not making this an exciting chapter, demo at least I finished it, ne? Onegai review! ^.~ 


	7. Admirers

Domo arigatou for all of the reviews!! I really appreciate it! ^^ 

*`*`*`*`

When or how did he agree to this? How in kami sake did he agreee? How did **she** make him agree? That was the questions that were roaming through his mind at the moment. Again, the puny toddler got a hold of his leg, and was clutching on with dear life or something. With each steps he tried to struggle, the toddler giggled happily, as if getting a free ride.

"Chibi Chibi!" she chanted over and over again. Demo, the agreement wasn't at all that bad. At least Usagi was now working with them. Now, the only hour that he dreaded was after school. When the mob of school girls starts to appear, and the hour that this little toddler comes home from preschool. Because of Usagi now working at the shop, the little toddler has to stay with her. It wouldn't of been that bad if she hadn't been clinging herself to his leg and made life miserable for him.

"Who's she?"

"What's she doing around here?" 

"Oooo! Look! Ken-kun is smiling at her!" 

"Who does she think she is anyway?"  Usagi chose to ignore these comments as she continued to talk to Ken happily. Her gaze started to travel towards Chibi Chibi and the fuming Aya. She giggled softly as she saw the scene. Chibi Chibi was busy clinging onto him, as girls all around were swooning all over him. Yelling at the girls once in a while, either than that, he glared down at the small girl. Curious at what she was giggling about, Ken followed her gaze and was amused at the sight of Aya. Aya, feeling eyes upon him glared at the two. Though his face blushed slightly as he noticed Usagi's.

*`*`*`*`

He was sure that that was her. Positive. He had spent the whole night staring at her. Gazing, remembering, and being mesmerized by her. Just her. If it wasn't for Crawford, he would've came up to her. Thinking about Crawford, why did the American man decided to bring them to the banquet? And then all of a sudden told them that they needed to leave?

*`*`*`*`

Being someone with telekinesis power sure has it's amusing time. With his power of foretelling the future, it was amusing to watch Schuldich yesterday. He enjoyed seeing the German boil with fury. Especially involving that girl, Usagi. He thinks that's what her name was. He wasn't sure, demo that girl really attracted his German friend. For some reason he doesn't understand. Women are just women. Although, Schuldich was always the only member that was so fascinated by them. With his power of foreseeing the future, he thought that it would be amusing to let the German see that girl again. Of course he had knew about her being friends with Weiss, so it was all the more amusing.

*`*`*`*`

"Arigatou! Come again!" Usagi called out to the last customer as he exited. Funny how in all of the times they had owned the flower shop, not ever had they encountered a male customer. But today, many had flourished themselves into the small shop.

"And that's the last customer!" Yohji cried happily as he flopped himself down on a nearby chair. Usagi giggled at all of their tired forms.

"It wasn't that bad, ne minna?" she asked.

"You tellin me!" Yohji answered, resting his head on the chair.

"Chibi!" the small child said happily as she enjoyed a free ride on Aya's leg. Aya tried the best he could to walk towards Usagi without falling , or throwing the child off. Although that doesn't sound like a bad idea. 

"Child. Off. Now," he said slowly glaring at the giggling girl. Soon Usagi joined in with the giggles, as Aya reverted his glare from the child to the blond near him. Suddenly they heard a ring as the entrance to the shop opened and a red head walked in. Usagi turned to see a women with long beautiful red hair, wearing something like a sophisticated business suit. Her suit was a deep red, as the skirt flashed a good length of her leg. To top it off, she wore a matching pair of heels.

"Ore?" The women smiled as she looked at Usagi.

"I's nice to see you again," she said with a warm smile. Usagi's eyes widened as she recognised the older women.

"Manx-chan!" she greeted as she ran to the older women and gave her a hug. The women smiled again as she hugged the younger girl. She glanced at the small child who was hiding from behind Aya, eyeing her tentatively. She smiled, again.

"Nice to see that Chibi Chibi is growing up nicely. And it's also nice that she seems to like you Aya," she commented, which she received with a glare.

"Ne, minna. You know eachother?" Usagi asked confused. Manx nodded her head.

"Hai. I used to buy a lot of flowers here." Usagi nodded happily, buying the excuse.

"Demo why are you here now?" she asked.

"That's a secret," Manx answered with a sly wink. Usagi's eyes narrowed to two slits as she stared at the older woman. (-_-) But before she was going to comment her phone rang. 

"Moshi, moshi?" she answered as she pulled out her phone.

"R-Rei-chan…" she answered nervously. Quickly she pulled the phone away from her precious ear as everyone in the shop heard the explicit words that were coming from the small mobile phone. "Uh…he…he…Rei-chan. Gomen nasai. I'll be there in a minute." Again she held the phone away from her ear as more explicit words came out. "Uh….hehe…" she laughed nervously as she placed a hand behind her head as everyone stared at her wide eyes. "Guess I better be going." She walked over to Chibi Chibi and picked up the child. 

"Ja ne minna-chan! Ja Manx-chan!" she called as she exited the shop. 

*`*`*`*`

"Ne Chibi Chibi, You think Rei-chan is going to kill me?" Usagi asked the small toddler.

"Chibi Chibi!" she answered happily. Usagi sighed heavily. No doubt that Rei is going to go ballistic.

*`*`*`*`

"That was weird," Yohji commented as Usagi left the shop. Both Ken and Omi nodded mutely.

"Ne! Why are you here anyway Manx?" Yohji asked abruptly changing the subject. Somehow she pulled out a folder, held it out to them and gave a quick wink.

"What you think?" she asked. Instantly the mood of the place dropped to a couple of degrees lower. No one in the room had ever enjoyed all of the missions they were presented to do. Aya nodded and led the group to the back room, where they usually had their meetings.

*`*`*`*`

"Gomen nasai Rei-chan!" she cried breathlessly as she bounded her way up the **many** steps the Hikawa shrine has.

"Chill out Usagi-chan!" Makoto answered the breathless blond.

"Hai! Besides, whats that saying? Old friends dies fast?" Minako chirped in. A round of sweatdrops appeared on everyone present.

"Actuall Minako-chan. It's 'Old habit dies hard." Ami appeared in between both Makoto and Minako holding a thick blue book.

"Aaaaaiiiiiiiiieee!" Minako shrieked out loudly as Ami popped in between. "Ami-chan! Don't do that!" She placed both her hands over her chest heaving up and down.

"Common! Lets go inside!" Makoto urged the two as they all headed inside to the temple. As they stepped inside they all came face to face with a **very** impatient miko.

"Bout time everyone shows up!" she yelled angrily.

"Gomen ne Rei-chan. We were all busy," Makoto answered her as they all took a seat.

"Chibi Chibi!" the red head said happily as she grabbed a couple of cookies from the center of the table.

"And I thought it was just only Odango here that's tardy!" Rei grumbled loudly.

"Oi!" Usagi cried indignantly.

"So lets talk about the banquet!" Minako cried out gleefully. "Who were those guys with you?!" She practically pounced on Usagi as she asked the question.

"Hai. That guy with the glasses looks like my old senpai," Makoto sighed softly as her eyes grew misty thinking of the honey-haired man she met.

"Makoto-chan, that's what you say to all the guys we met!" Rei yelled, bursting her bubble.

"Well!! Who are they?" Minako asked again. Even Rei and Makoto was looking at her eagerly to know. Usagi sighed, seems like everyone hasn't change at all.

"We-eeelllll…lets see…there's Youji-kun…the one with the honey hair…Ken-kun…he loves children…Omi-kun…I think he's like around our age…and Aya-kun."

"Chibi!" Chibi Chibi chirped in as she heard Aya's name. Usagi smiled at her.

"Chibi Chibi really likes him," she said.

"Is he the guy you danced with first last night?" Minako asked. Usagi nodded her.

"So…which one are you taking?" Makoto asked gleefully.

"Nani?"

"Hai!" Minako squealed happily. Usagi looked at the two confuse.

"You better call your man Usa-chan! Or else we might take him by mistake!" Makoto said with a wink.

"Nani?!" she cried as her eyes grew wide. "I-iie! Y-you got it wrong!" She held her hands up in defense. Minako smacked her in the back playfully.

"Come on Usagi!!

"Don't expect us to believe that Odango!"

"You seem to have many admirers Usagi-chan," Ami said, being the quiet out of the group. Everyone turned to her.

"Nani?" Usagi asked confused. Ami placed her book down on the table and closed it carefully marking her page.

"Not only were those men you brought along with you, demo there was that man staring at you intently."

"Oh yeah!" Minako said as she remembered. "He seems to look jealous."

"Oh? What does he look like?" Usagi asked feeling somewhat interested. Who wouldn't when you just found out that you got yourself an admirer?

*`*`*`*`

"Good to know that you all already know Usagi-chan," Manx told Weiss as she stood at the front.

"How did you know Usagi?" Ken asked feeling interested.  

"You'll find out soon." She turned around and turned on the slide.

"Nani?" Omi cried surprised as an image appeared. Not only Omi was surprised, but as well as the rest of the group.

"Meet your new mission boys!" Manx announced.

*`*`*`*`

He grumbled to himself as he made his way down the street. Crawford hadn't gave him a proper answer at all. As much as he hate it, he knew that the American four eyes had enjoyed it greatly. Don ask him why, he just knows it. He wandered around the street some more and pretty soon found himself a couple of meters away from the step of the Hikawa Shrine. Funny, his Tenshi has always told him about a friend of hers who lives there. She had always tried to get him there, in which he said no to. And now he's standing mere meters away from the steps. He sighed to himself softly as he ran his hand through his flaming hair and turned around to walk back they way he came from.

"Ja minna-chan!" a familiar voice cried. It was angelic, soft, melodically silvery, it was familiar.

"Chibi!" a small voice cried out. A familiar giggle erupted. That confirmed his thought. He turned around and there she was. Walking the other way, her back to him. He could make out her petite body. Her golden hair swaying back and forth as she walked her way. He made up his mind. This time he wasn't letting her go.

"Tenshi!" he called out to her. She froze, her body feeling all tensed as she recognised that voice. 

*`*`*`*`

Well how did you people like it?? Short, but o well. (I just notice that I say that a lot in my fics ^^;;) I know I shoulda continue it demo…every author's always tempted to leave a cliffhanger. ^^

LadyAllure Allurechan: Hai I know. I'm really tempted to pair her up wit another bishie. ::sigh::

Faye Nightmare: Guess you're gonna hate me sometime then.

Sailor Neo-Angel: ::blushes:: Neva knew I was good @ romance.

ChibiChaos: Hai you're right. They are so mean! Demo the others are all so kawaii!! 

Well g2g and work on othe **fics** that I haven't updated in months. ::cringe:: That's a hell of a lot. REVIEW!!!


	8. Like Magic

I'm back! I'm Bold! And I dunno the rest of the rhyme! LOL! It's been a **long** time since I updated anything. Like months ago. ^^;; Demo, cut me some slacks!

Chrys-chan - ::blushes:: I feel so honored. LOL!

Tenshi no Nozomi – Of course your not special enough to get a response :P LOL! Well you weren **that** annoyin. Aren you happy that I post you on here now??

Sapphireskies – I haven been of ff.net for a long time as well. ^____^ manga is where you'll fine me. Or the DGT forum. 

Shinigami – Yep! I would do the same thing. Make him work until he bleeds to death. Muhahaha!!!

Celeste Tsuki-koi - ::sigh:: I wish my English was like you. Then maybe I would've got better on my essays n shit =___=

Magic Cat – Heh! Oh well, just a lil mistake ^^;; well I haven gotten round to ff.net lately so I haven caught up on all of the fics yet 

*`*`*`*`

It was like a simple magic trick. One minute she was there, and the next, she completely disappeared. He stood there staring blankly at the spot where he just last saw her before she was shoved into a car. Mentally he was screaming to himself. What the hell was he doing?! He just stood there and watched her get kidnapped in broad daylight! He stood there shaking uncontrollably, as his legs gave out. 

*`*`*`*`

"That's…that's…" Omi stuttered out as he stared incredulously at the photo Manx just popped up to everyone.

"Why does it have to be her?!" Ken asked. Manx slowly walked to the center of the room and stared at the four men; who were all giving her surprised look.

"She is believed to have connections to the organization we are investigating right now," she explained calmly to the guys.  

"NANI?!" Everyone excluding Aya cried out.

"That's impossible!" Manx glared at all four with her challenging eyes.

"Then did you know that she is the one and only daughter of Reiji Takatori?" Manx swear she heard crickets chirping in the background, as the room fell silent. Aya stood at one side shaking uncontrollably as he thought of that cursed man. Poor Omi had a look of disbelief in his cerulean blue eyes. He cannot believe that his bestfriend from school was actually the daughter of his sworn enemy. Both Ken and Yohji sat in silent, as they both only had a look of pure shock on their face.

"Masaka!!" Omi cried loudly as he shook his head furiously. Manx stared at the young boy.

"You can choose to believe me or not. That's your decision. But if you can't handle the truth then its might as well that you should not be a part of Weiß." Omi continued to sit in silence, as Manx waited for his answer.

She understood quite well how the poor boy must be feeling. Befriending an enemy when you don't even know it yourself.

"Sumimasen," Omi whispered quietly as he excused himself out of the room.

"Think it over," the poor red head sighed softly to herself as he stared sadly at the retreating back of the young blond. She turned her head to the other red head in the room. "Ne? What about you Aya?"

Aya lift his head at the call of his name. He met with the pulsing gaze of the other red head. He looked indifferent. It didn't seem like the news affected him much by the look of his appearance. He gave her a low grunt, as he did not want to continue the small staring contest they were both having.

"Ken? Yohji?" Ken only nodded his head slowly still trying to slowly digest the information. Yohji gave a slow sigh as he leaned back on the chair he was sitiing.

"It's kinda hard to digest. Your best customer is the daughter of your worst enemy…"

*`*`*`*`

Her small legs carried swiftly down the street. People looked at her with a surprised expression as if asking, "where's the fire?"

She was almost there. Just a couple more blocks and she would make it to the familiar store. With familiar people who will surely help her. Her heart pounded faster and faster with each step she took. One step closer to her destination she told herself each time she took one step.

Finally! She can see it! Right in front of the door flashed the 'Close' sign, as her large blue eyes grew wide. With all her might she pounded on the door as loud as she can.

*`*`*`*`

"She's grown." The others agreed.

"More mature."

"More responsible." Nods went around the small circle.

"But still the same when it came to time." 

"Mmm-hmm," all four sighed loudly.

"But she doesn't seem happy," one commented. Their eyes saddened when they thought about that.

"It's already been two years since that happened. She should've let it go already." 

"If she did, then it wouldn't exactly be her," one commented.

"She's just too pure. I don't want to tell her about it."

"You will have to one of these days."

"The time is drawing near."

"We need to get ready."

"We all need to train and get back in shape."

"But it's been peaceful for so long." All looked sadly towards the ground. Memories of the past came flooding to their minds. Sparkling tears slowly slid from their eyes as they thought back to those hard times.

*`*`*`*`

"Mm!!" she tried to wriggle her away from her captive. The smell of intense cologne was making her nauseous. 

"I recommend you to keep still and quiet," the person whispered quietly in her ears. She continued to wiggle. His hand was over her mouth; which stopped her from screaming. His other hand was securely around her waist. She stopped her moving as she felt his hold on her tighten.

"That's a good girl," he whispered softly to her. She blushed furiously as she felt his warm breath against her ear.

'_Not good,'_ she told herself.

*`*`*`*`

"The plans are going as planned I hope?" 

"Of course."

The room was large. A man sitting behind a large oak desk and a man standing in front of him were the only two occupants in the room. The man behind the desk smiled widely and leaned back onto his chair. 

*`*`*`*`

**pound! Pound!**

"What's going on up there?!" Yohji asked annoyed as the rest stared up at the many flights of stairs up to the shop. Aya slowly made his way up, as the rest of the group stared silently at his back.

*`*`*`*`

"Chibi Chibi!" she cried as she launched herself to his leg, one he opened the door of the shop. His eyes widen as he stared down at the small infant. Wasn't she with her?

He crouched down to her eye level and stared at her long and hard.

Her small delicate face was flushed rosy red as she was breathing heavily. Tear stains were evident on her face. Her perfect little hair was all ruffled up as she was haking.

"Where's Usagi?" he asked her softly. Some part at the bottom of his stomach was doing a couple of flip-flops. Something not good has happened.

*`*`*`*`

Yes I know that this is short and I should have updated long ago. Since my last update was like lastyear XP well hope if anyone still care will REVIEW ^__________^

Author's Yap

Well for the last few months I've been drifting farther n farther away from ff.net -_____- well anyway, if anyone wants to find me I'll be mostly hanging round the DGT forum. Heas a link to the thing. Onegai! Come and join ^_____^ My SN name on it is Swtess_Smyle dun ask bout the nik -_____-

  
 


End file.
